


Jelly Beans and The Last Dance

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Coming Out, Dancing, F/M, Jelly Beans, Q Tip, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, coming out stories, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jelly beans are a not-so-nice memory. It turns out that Bucky has had a similar experience.





	Jelly Beans and The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loricameback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/gifts).



> loricameback prompted Jelly beans, Q-tip, toothpaste.

She walked into the common room and set her purchases on the counter: toothpaste for Tony (goodbye, pre-board meeting whiskey breath) and q-tips for Clint (he used them for... something. Nobody wanted to ask).

Bucky gave her a cheeky grin from across the counter and tossed a handful of jelly beans in his mouth.

She grimaced, even though that was the opposite of her usual reaction to his presence.

"You okay, doll?" he asked.

"I'm good, it's just..." She waved a hand. "Jelly beans. They remind me of when I came out to my family. My grandma was haranguing me about bringing home a family of my own, even though she'd been really understanding about it at Christmas. I guess she was just saving it up for Easter."

Bucky still looked interested, so she went on: "Anyway, I told her I might have a romantic relationship with someone someday, but sex was off the table. I told her I was asexual, and she kind of made a face, like—” She screwed her face up into a confused and disbelieving expression, then sighed. “And I explained that since it might be hard to find someone special who wants that type of thing, it would be a while before adopting kids happened, if at all."

He nodded, a surprised look on his face. "I get you."

"My grandma was all, 'oh, maybe you'll change your mind—'"

"That's the worst," Bucky put in.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "And then somehow my stepmom overheard and started sobbing about never having grandchildren even though she  _ has _ other kids, and my  _ dad _ started yelling at me for making my stepmom cry like I'm ace on purpose just to hurt her, and my grandpa had to sneak me out of the house through the garage so I could get some peace."

"And the jelly beans?" Bucky asked softly, his eyes full of concern.

"The only food I managed to escape with. I don't really like ham that much anyway, so it wasn't a big loss, but still not my favorite Easter ever."

"For me it's a song," Bucky volunteered. "My best girl and I were dancing to 'It's a Sin to Tell a Lie,' and she asked why I hadn't ever... well, you know. I told her I didn't want to—might not ever want to."

"What happened?" she asked, torn between the story and the amazement she felt at finding that _he_ was ace, too.

"She walked out. Left me in the middle-a the dance floor by myself. Coulda got somebody else to dance with no problem, but..." He shook his head. "I never could stomach Fats Waller after that."

"You still dance, though, right?" she asked.

Bucky shrugged. "A little."

She held out a hand. "Wanna?"

"There's no—" Music floated out of the ceiling, courtesy of JARVIS. Bucky smiled. "Sure, doll. I'd like that."

"I'm glad you still like dancing," she said after a few turns.

"We'll have you back eating jelly beans in no time," Bucky told her. "Maybe it'd be easier if you took me home to meet the family for Easter."

"Well, for that we'd have to be... dating..." she said cautiously, not sure that he'd really meant it the way she took it.

He spun her. "'Course we would," he said. "Thought it was obvious, doll. It's been a while since I asked a girl out; I might be getting rusty."

"No, you're—it was perfect. I'd love to. We can wait for Easter to decide if you actually  _ want _ to meet my family..."

Bucky grinned as the song came to an end. "If they're anything like you, doll," he said with a wink, "I'm sure I'll love them."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this as ambiguously as possible. Headcanon whoever you want as Bucky's dance partner!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169024804658/jelly-beans-and-the-last-dance)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
